A Good Flood
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: A Flood Happens at the Clinic making B&Bs plans change


I am going to get back to my continuing story soon. A friend is helping me with some research on an upcoming part and I'm waiting for her to get back to me.

So here we go…..

A Good Flood

By Puckish Prosecutor

Brennan and Booth had reached a compromise on having a baby together once he got out of surgery and was somewhat back to normal.

They had decided to have a baby together and she was going to let him be the baby's father and be involved in his or her life. She knew a child needed a father and also having a big brother would be a good thing for him or her to since Parker was a wonderful kid who would make a wonderful big brother.

Booth wasn't 100 percent happy with it but he felt she was going to have a baby with his help or not and he had feelings he couldn't deny of hope that maybe in the nine months of waiting things would happen between them.

So they went through fertility clinic and she got tested and found out the news that she was very lucky she had come in when she did. She found out that she was probably going to enter menopause very young, the doctors could even see it being within a year or two. If she had waited much longer it would have been too late.

She remembered something about her mother when she was very young going through what she was told as a young child "womanly issues" but now realized her mother had probably gone through menopause when she was in her early 30s as well

He was raring to go and fully fit and fertile so there were no problems on his end so they were perfectly ready to make a baby together. Both secretly, especially him, longed for the traditional way at least once but this was easier no hassles no emotional ties with having sex just the going down to the clinic and having the insemination.

So the appointed time came. She had allowed him to be a part of the preparations by having him give her the hormone injections which brought them a closeness they were still denying.

And she had agreed to let him take her to the clinic and be there when she was inseminated. Again they were passing this off as doing what parents to be that were just having a child together; nothing emotional although everyone that knew them believed them about as much as they believed chickens would someday rule the world.

The appointed day came and they were both as nervous as cats as he drove them to the clinic. They barely looked at each other or spoke during the drive when her phone rang.

It was the doctor that was working with them who said, "Dr. Brennan we have bad news. We had a flood at the offices today. Thankfully none of the equipment was destroyed and the frozen embryos and samples are in a safe place but we are going to be closed for a few days to get this cleaned up. We'll have to reschedule you for next month."

She hung up the phone and told Booth what she had just found out.

He could see the tears in her eyes and the disappointment in her voice when she said, "We can wait till next month. But I have such a short amount of time. We can't have too many missed opportunities."

He said, "There is more than one way to make a baby you know." And he regretted it the moment it left his mouth as she looked at him in stunned silence.

He said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. We'll wait till next month."

She said, "Actually that's not such a horrible idea on so many levels. We have some level of attraction to each other, at least I find you attractive and we can get those urges out of the way and maybe it will work. Let's go for it."

He couldn't have been more shocked if she had grown wings and flown out his window singing the Northwestern fight song.

He said, "You have a good point, Bones and I do find you very attractive and it wouldn't be the most awful thing in the world. We could get the biological urges and our curiosity about each other out of the way and I haven't had any in a long time."

He wanted to say he hadn't had any in a long time because he just hadn't been able to be with a woman since he realized who he wanted to be with most. But of course he didn't say that. She'd run screaming down the street never to be seen again.

She was feeling the same way. She had not had a date let alone sex in a very long time and she said outwardly it was because she hadn't met anyone but deep down if someone held a gun to her head and threatened to kill her she'd admit out loud what she knew inside, she couldn't be with any man besides Booth.

She said, "Well, I really don't want to do this in your car. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want this child conceived in a car. We might have to name it SUV or something like that."

She had actually made a joke and he laughed and said, "I think we should make this at least somewhat special. Meet me at my place at 8 tonight.

He dropped her off at the Jeffersonian and he returned to the Hoover building both of their minds and bodies tingling with anticipation of what the night would bring.

When Brennan walked into her office Angela was waiting for her.

Angela said, "That was awfully fast. I thought you said it would take a few hours. How was it? Do they actually use a turkey baster?"

Brennan said, "They had a flood. They are closed for a few days and it would put it past my time so we're going to go about this the traditional way. One time one night and the night is tonight. Don't tell anyone, if I do get pregnant we're going to let everyone else assume it was the clinic."

Angela squealed and said, "Then we have to go out and get you something to wear, sweetie. If you're going to have Agent Studly one time, do it right. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Brennan said, "I admit to being strongly attracted to Booth and curious about what he would be like in bed and I get to find out. And I haven't had any in so long it would be nice to satisfy the biological urges. I don't think I need anything special to wear; it's just going to be sex. I hope it isn't crappy at least for him."

Angela rolled her eyes thinking while Brennan was her best friend and a genius she could be as dense as a Christmas fruitcake sometimes. But so could Booth when it came to them. But she decided not to say anything except, "It will be fun. Make it more than just a night for making a baby just for one night indulge both of you a little."

Brennan finally agreed thinking it would be nice to make it more special for Booth for what he was doing for her. And what if he didn't find her attractive enough without some enhancement?

Meanwhile Booth spent an interesting rest of the day at work doing paperwork, answering emails and had a conversation with Cullen who had reluctantly agreed to not end the partnership as they saw how it would work itself out.

He didn't tell Cullen that they had decided to go the traditional way because of the flood at the clinic.

Finally it was 5 o'clock and Booth was off. Okay he was always a little off no matter how smoking hot, smart and compassionate and all that he was but this time he was actually off.

He made a few stops on his way home and got to his apartment and decided to make the night as special as possible.

He lit some candles softly around his apartment and placed some of her favorite flowers around the apartment especially in the bedroom.

He had picked up some CDs and put them in his CD player soft romantic music.

He realized they hadn't decided if they would have dinner before they met so he made himself a sandwich and waited.

Finally his mouth felt dry as he heard a tentative and familiar knock at his door.

When he opened his door, Brennan was standing there obviously as nervous as he was and they said "Hi" shyly to each other.

She stepped in and he helped her off with her coat. She had a small bag with her.

He asked, "Have you eaten? I had a sandwich but could go for more if you're hungry. Or we could have a bite to eat after we you know."

She said, "I had some soup but could go for something more later after well, you know."

They both were as nervous as teenagers at the prom.

Finally he asked, "How should we start? I feel silly asking this but I've never had this kind of sex before, pre planned and arranged."

She said, "Give me a second. I have something to change into that is a little more appropriate for the occasion than jeans and a sweatshirt."

He said, "Okay, I'll wait for you in the bedroom. Do you want me to undress or wait for you?"

She said, "Just wait for me."

She went into his bathroom and on her way looked around and saw what he had done and said, "It looks nice, Booth. Thanks for doing this."

He said, "I'm glad you like it. I wanted to make it a little nicer for both of us."

She got to the bathroom and changed into the slip of a nightie Angela had picked out for her that was the color of her eyes and barely skimmed her knees and she put on the matching lace panties that went with it.

Meanwhile he had gone into his bedroom and took off his shoes. Those were always so awkward in those moments of undressing.

He almost had a heart attack and died when she came into the bedroom wearing the nightie. She had washed her face clean of any makeup and let her hair flow around her face. She was absolutely gorgeous.

He swallowed hard and said, "You look wonderful, Bones."

She said, "I picked this out in case you had trouble finding me attractive enough in a simple outfit."

He thought to himself for a moment _She is crazy. I'd find her attractive in a ski suit that was 5 sizes too big with a football helmet on her head and fuzzy slippers on her feet._

He walked over to her and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips first gentle exploring and then their tongues met and mingled fiercely as they moved to the bed together before falling down on it together in a heap.

He turned her around so she was lying on the bed before him and he slowly worked his hand up the nightie to her breasts as he gently stroked her nipples with his hands as she moaned and he felt the nipples bead.

She sat up for a moment and he helped her off with the nightie top and he caught his breath at the site before his eyes. He had had an idea what she would be like without a top on but nothing had prepared him for the perfection.

He started kissing her neck before moving down to her breasts taking each nipple into his mouth and gently sucking as she arched beneath him. After giving her breasts his attention he slowly moved his hands down to her panties where he found them already soaked with her juices as she was obviously already hot and ready for him.

He gently pulled her panties off and she helped him get them off and they landed on the floor and her heart hammered in anticipation as he started at her breasts again with his tongue as his fingers started playing with her between her legs and then she almost screamed as his tongue found his way to her clit and then she did scream as he brought her to her first orgasm as she cried out and thrashed just a bit as she held on to the sheets for dear life.

After she came down off of that she said, "You have far too many clothes on for this to work. I don't think having sex is clothing optional last time I checked."

He laughed a little and then his breathing and heart stopped as she removed his shirt and followed her hands with her lips. _God he was gorgeous. I had an idea; I've seen him naked after all. But his is unbelievable."_

After she had his shirt off she reached for his famous cocky belt buckle. She undid it and then eased his zipper down. She could feel already how hard and ready for her he was.

He helped her get his pants off and then his boxers and he sprang eagerly into her waiting hands.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise when she saw how big he was and worried a little for a second. She was hardly a virgin but he was far bigger than any man she had ever been with. She had had an idea from the bathtub but he should really pose for Playgirl.

She stroked him gently at first and then with a little more urgency as he could barely breathe let alone speak at the pleasure she was giving him.

She bent down to take him in her mouth but after a moment of her lips starting to touch him, he stopped her and said, "Bones, I think for what we are doing this for tonight, I really need to be inside of you when I come and in another moment that won't happen." Although the idea of two times didn't really sound like a bad idea to him.

She lay down and opened her legs for him and said, "Well then what are you waiting for?"

He climbed on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance and took a deep breath before plunging into her.

They both almost came at the intense pure sensation that caused. It was unlike any either of them had ever experienced as it was the first time either of them had had sex without a condom. The condom had broken when Parker was conceived. He gave her a moment to get adjusted to his size before he started moving inside of her and she matched him thrust for thrust until he reached down between them and rubbed her just once to bring her to another orgasm and in another second he joined her in an explosion that would match even the best 4th of July display in the world.

A few moments later he rolled off of her and they lay silently together as their breathing returned to normal.

On impulse he gathered her into his arms, an intimate act more for lovers than people engaging in an act just to conceive a child and satisfy biological urges.

She didn't resist which pleasantly surprised him.

_She thought to herself, wow that was amazing. I guess that what he meant by making love not crappy sex. Wait a second did I just think love? No he's my partner and best friend and hopefully tonight we made a child together._

_He thought to himself, I hope that's a good sign that she let me take her in my arms like that. God she feels so good in my arms._

Finally she was the first to speak and all she could say was . "Wow".

He said, "I echo the sentiment. That was worth the four years of waiting. And hopefully it worked. Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

She said, "Let's get some delivery but I think I'll go home tonight because I do have to get ready for work in the morning. Booth, can I confess something?"

He said, "Of course after what we just did I don't think we can be shy about saying anything to each other."

_Inwardly he thought She can say anything to me. Right now if she asked me to do the hokey pokey stark naked while singing the Barney song I would._

She said, almost shyly, "That was the best I've ever had it."

He said, "Me too. I told you there's crappy sex and making love. Maybe what happened just now is somewhere in between."

Both knew it had been making love but both were too scared to say that so saying it was somewhere in between was safe.

They had dinner together and talked about the last case they had worked on.

Finally it was time for her to go. At the door they shared a gentle kiss goodnight.

2 weeks later

The date was circled on Brennan's calendar. She was as regular as could be, they could set the calendar by her.

And when she woke up that morning she didn't have her period and was hopeful.

She had bought one of those pregnancy test kits just in case and got it out and followed the directions as nervous as she had ever been in her entire life.

2 minutes later she had the result.

Just then her partner walked in. He had known this was the first day they could find out and had agreed to come over.

She simply handed him the stick with a big smile.

He picked her up gently in his arms and said, "We did it! We're having a baby!"

They shared a sweet and tender kiss as he put her down.

He took her hand and placed their hands together on her stomach.

Words need not be spoken. It was a moment they would remember and cherish for the rest of their lives. It was official. They had created a new life together and when they saw how the other was looking at them there was such a promise of much more.

But still they were afraid to admit it. The next 8 months were going to be very interesting to say the least.

They both couldn't wait. Not only for their baby to arrive but to see what would happen between them.

It was going to be exciting, scary and hopefully a lot of fun.

But whatever it was it had to be done right and right for them or else it wouldn't work and could be a disaster.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

20 weeks

It was the day of the big sonogram. 20 weeks. The halfway point.

Already Brennan was proudly wearing maternity clothes. Cam had ordered her a special maternity Jeffersonian jacket.

She loved feeling her baby moving inside of her. She would never admit it out loud but she loved when Booth would put her hand on her stomach and they would feel their baby together. They were getting so close.

They were carefully preparing Parker for what was going to happen. He understood as much as he could at his age and was looking forward to being a big brother.

Telling Max was hard. But he was looking forward to having his first biological grandchildren. Amy's girls were his granddaughters and called him Grandpa but this would somehow be different.

She had been restricted to lab work as the assistants went on the field with him. She was starting to have trouble getting around and she also didn't want to be exposed to any chemicals or anything unexpected in the field.

He missed having her with him but they did have time at the lab and while working otherwise to solve the cases.

The whole team at the Jeffersonian was excited for them and Angela had already taken her role as Godmother to be very seriously.

Brennan had agreed to have an open mind with the child when it came to religion and let the child decide for him or herself. She herself had opened herself up wot the possibilities and had changed from calling herself an atheist to being more of an agnostic, not sure either way,

Booth arrived to pick her up and they shared a sweet quick kiss which had just become their routine upon greeting and leaving.

The baby always started kicking when they would kiss almost as if it were encouraging his or her parents to get things going.

They arrived at the medical building and soon she was on the table and they nervously awaited the technician's arrival.

Finally he arrived and put the gel on her stomach and started moving the wand around and soon their baby appeared on the screen.

They were both amazed as the technician who already knew they wanted to know the sex pointed out the various parts and they saw the heart beating and the technician finally said, "And we are looking at a very healthy looking 20 week baby girl!"

Booth kissed Brennan as they both had tears in their eyes.

Then suddenly on impulse he looked into her eyes and saw what he had always hoped to see when she looked at him.

He said, "I love you, Bones."

She was surprised but knew what to say finally. She knew in her head what her heart had known for the longest time.

She said, "I love you too."

They kissed as the technician had discreetly left the room.

That night they went back to her place together where they made love for the second time. This time they acknowledged that it was making love not sexual intercourse they were having. It was more gentle but also more passionate than the first time.

She admitted to him that she had had a feeling things might change soon in their relationship and had asked at her last checkup to make sure sex was okay. She was having a completely problem free pregnancy so the doctor said it was okay up until the last month.

2 weeks later

Booth had been so busy he had forgotten but the lease of his apartment was coming up for renewal.

The two weeks had been wonderful. They had spent every night in bed together where they would make love and then feel their baby kick and talk about the future together.

He picked her up for dinner that night and brought up the subject.

The M word hadn't been discussed yet. He had the feeling she still wasn't ready and was going to be patient with her.

They had gotten this far with patience and understanding.

She said, "I think we should live together. I was already thinking about it and with our baby coming, we should live together especially since we are in love. Before when we were just having a baby together it was different. I have two extra bedrooms. One as you know I already was making into the nursery and the other could be Parker's room."

He kissed her and admitted he was hoping she would say that and they spent the next few weeks moving him in and getting Parker's room ready and they were also able to start the nursery.

3 weeks before due date

Brennan had been feeling well for the most part throughout her pregnancy although she felt like she looked like she had swallowed a watermelon whole.

But that day she had a slight backache. Nothing terrible just enough that she was a tad uncomfortable but hot horribly so.

She and Booth were meeting at Cam's apartment for lunch with her, Angela and Hodgins.

She didn't suspect a thing so was genuinely surprised when she walked into Cam's apartment and was greeted with "SURPRISE!" as it was her baby shower.

It was a small group of woman. Cam, Angela, Daisy, Amy, the girls, Caroline and a few women who worked at the Jeffersonian.

Booth and Hodgins left the women to their own devices for the day saying they would be back later to help load the haul into Booth's SUV.

They went to lunch together. They had become close friends and had a tremendous amount of respect for each other both as men and as professional people.

The shower was a lot of fun. Brennan usually didn't go for that kind of thing but found herself having a wonderful time.

After they had eaten and had their cake it was time for presents.

Her last present was a beautiful quilt Angela had made herself.

While holding it and saying how beautiful it was Brennan paused and suddenly said, "Oooooh"

Angela said, "I'm glad you liked it. Wait a second, are you okay?"

She said, "My water just broke."

There was a flurry of activity and excitement as everyone started talking at once.

Angela picked up what she thought was her cell phone to call Booth as Amy was helping Brennan start her breathing as the contractions were starting. But she soon realized it was Cam's iron.

Finally Cam, the leader she was calmly called Booth and hung up to announce, "We're to meet them at the hospital. I'll drive because I'm worried anyone else might crash into a tree since myself and Dr. Brennan seem to be the most calm people here and she's too busy being in labor."

Brennan gave her a smile of thanks as another contraction hit her.

They rushed her to the hospital where Booth was wearing a rut in the floor waiting for them. They had been just a block away while Cam lived a few miles away.

He ran to greet them and went up to labor and delivery with her as Angela, Cam, Caroline, Amy, the girls and Hodgins waited behind in the waiting room and were joined by Max and Russ.

Hodgins said, "It sure is a wonderful change from just a year and a half ago when we were waiting for Booth to come out of surgery. How far they have come." And he looked at Angela and thought about how far they had come. They had decided to start dating again and were getting very close.

They got up to the labor room where she was examined and the doctor said she was already more than halfway there.

Suddenly Brennan said, "Booth I want to get married right now before the baby is born."

Booth said, "I would like that very much. But can we do it?"

She said, "Caroline told me she is certified to perform marriages. She is an ordained minister actually. Is she here? She did come with us to the hospital."

He said, "I'll be right back."

He went down to the waiting room and saw Caroline was there and asked "Caroline will you mind coming with me? We have a favor. How would you like to perform a wedding?"

Angela squealed and Caroline agreed and headed up to the labor room where in a quick and simple ceremony Seeley Ryan Booth and Temperance Joy Brennan became Seeley and Temperance Brennan-Booth.

She left the room and soon the doctor was in and the wedding was just in time because Brennan was ready to give birth and in a half hour, the most beautiful sound in the world, a baby's first cry was heard as Christine Seelia Booth made her grand entrance.

Booth and Brennan held their tiny perfect miracle together with tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.

She was perfect and was who they had created together out of passion and the love they had shared for a long time.

She herself and the love they had now had been worth the wait. The journey had taken them 5 years but it was worth it.

And the journey of a lifetime had just begun for them, for their new daughter, for Parker for all of them.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
